familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Driving Carl Crazy
Driving Carl Crazy is the third episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on October 9, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Stephen Langford. Plot Carl is trying to deal with high blood pressure, but instead of listening to his doctor, he takes waiting room advice ("3–2–1, 1–2–3, what the heck is bothering me?"). It's put to the test when Urkel asks him to give him some driving lessons to impress Laura. Later on, Harriette convinces Carl to take the advice of his doctor more when she voices her concerns of losing him. Synopsis On Saturday night when Carl and Harriette are actually having a quiet romance evening at home, which starts with dancing with well lit candles, eventually comes the bottle of wine and clapping in order to turn off the lights. When Carl and Harriette start getting romantic with each other, their very nerdy neighbor Urkel decides to interrupt by showing up after taking a one hundred hour trumpet course now causing the lights to come back on including a floor dropping incident, after having their evening ruined by a high pitched rendition of The Lonely Bull which causes a cork to accidentally fly up in the air, two wine glasses and a bottle to break. After the accident that now causes poor Carl despite of having his evening ruined to send Urkel back home, Harriette tries to calm him down but is unable to because of his recently serve headache, losing his patience, temper, high blood pressure and almost going berserk and feels that she to call their family doctor and Carl must go for 24 hours of not yelling at his nerdy neighbor. A very stubborn Carl now wants to resume their romantic evening. He eventually agrees to see Dr. Van Low in the morning. On Monday afternoon Laura is now home from school, when Urkel finally shows up doing of his stupid dances and she wants Eddie to take her to the mall in his car. Eddie is unable to drive Laura to the mall because of his date with Judy tonight, when she wishes about having a boyfriend with his own car and Urkel finally gets an idea about becoming her boyfriend. When Carl comes home from the Dr. Van Low’s office, he lies to Harriette and Rachel about his blood pressure, about trying to control his temper, finally gets tested on his stress and wants to recite a poem that Dr. Van Low gave him. Harriette is still suspicious about it and decides to speak to Van Low herself. Later on that week Eddie has a surprise for Laura involving Urkel finally getting a classic two tone red/white nineteen sixty BMW Isetta as a going away gift from his uncle Cecil along fifty dollars, instead of receiving positive feedback, now gets ton of negative feedback about the car previous being used by clowns in a circus and is eventually refused driving lessons by his friends. The poem works for a while but the remedy is put to the test when he tries to teach Urkel how to drive the Isetta. Of course, the results are predictable: Steve accidentally backs through Carl's garage door with a loud smash. Carl recites the poem a few times and is able to keep his cool, much to Urkel's relief. When he sees interior of his garage fall apart, Carl recites the poem one last time and finally loses his temper on Steve. He tries to go after Urkel in a berserk fury, in spite of his attempts to calm Carl down. Soon Carl suffers a mild heart attack and Steve comes to his rescue by getting him to the doctor. Later on after he has recovered, Urkel visits Carl and apologizes for stressing him out. Harriette appears and asks Steve to go home so she can talk to Carl. After Urkel leaves, she confronts Carl and mentioned she had a talk with Dr. Van Low, herself. Harriette tells him that his doctor gave him a list of things to do. She points out the list that Dr. Van Low recommended which includes going on a diet by cutting back on his favorite foods, eating healthier, exercise and set up an appointment to talk with a psychiatrist in properly dealing with his stress. Harriette shows her disappointment with Carl and admonishes him for trying to take the easy way out in heeding the advice of the waiting room's "1-2-3" poem that proves ineffective in dealing with stress. He reveals that Dr. Van Low's advice in cutting down on his favorite foods and exercising would add to his stress aside Urkel. Harriette admits she is worried about losing Carl if he doesn't do something to change. He finally admits he was foolish to take waiting room advice and vows to listen to his doctor more. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Trivia * This episode introduced Urkel's vehicle, a BMW Isetta, which he would drive through the end point of the final (9th) season. After the series' cancellation, Jaleel White kept the car and now has it in his home. * The closing credits scene shows the cast minus Jaimee Foxworth stepping out of Steve’s BMW Isetta just like clowns stepping out of a small car at the circus as how Laura discribes what Steve’s car was like. Goofs * Visible at the top of the frame when Eddie asks Urkel about the Isetta's price. Then the shadow of it is visible on the fence behind Laura. * When Carl tells Harriet and Rachel about his blood pressure, he sits down and starts to open a magazine. In the next shot, the magazine is already completely open. * In the aftermath of the garage getting wrecked, the moose head swings with the snout facing outwards. In the next shot, the snout faces Carl. * When Urkel drives away from the garage door, he seems to be pulling it back into place. This is due to the rod used to move the Isetta toward and away from the door, which is clearly visible after the car is parked. Quotes :Carl: 3-2-1, 1-2-3, what the heck is bothering me? :back at Urkel :Carl: 3-2-1, 1-2-3, what the heck is bothering me? :at Urkel again, while trying to maintain his cool :Carl: 3-2-1, 1-2-3, what the heck is bothering me?! :Urkel again :Carl: 3-2-1, 1-2-3, What the heck is bothering me? down Finally, almost lost it there. :is relieved by this. :Carl: Complete control, now. :garage door gives way and everything is a mess inside it. :Steve: I think that's enough for today. :Carl: 3-2-1, 1-2-3, what the heck is bothering me? Urkel YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S BOTHERING ME! :Carl attacks Urkel who quickly goes inside his Isetta and locks it, he soon gets dizzy from a heart attack. ---- :Harriette: Honey, I just got off the phone with your doctor, Dr. Van Low. He told me some very interesting things. :Carl: Like what? :annoyed Harriette removes the icepack from Carl's head. :Harriette: He told me he gave you a list of things for you to do to lower your blood pressure. :Carl: There might've been a list. :Harriette: Reduce your salt intake, start a low fat/low cholesterol, exercise everyday and that STUPID 1,2,3 POEM WASN'T EVEN ON THE LIST. :Carl:he is busted I found the book in the waiting room, it was keeping the coffee table level. :Harriette: Carl, why did you ignore the doctor's advice? Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four